Ordo Imperialis
The Ordo Imperialis (formerly the Novus Ordo Imperialis, the Venuma Coalition, and the Alliance Navy II) is a military group in Second Life backed by Titan Industries Incorporated (i.e. financing, skilled individuals in building and scripting, etc.). Founded by Aryte Vesperia, the group has roots stemming from early Alliance Navy members breaking off in the creation of a new military, the Alliance Navy II, led by Shadow Keegan. Many of the members of the Ordo Imperialis have been playing Second life for years and are well-known among the population. Currently the group is very strong, numerous, and continually growing. Divisions There are many branches of the Ordo Imperialis. The major branches are listed below: Terra *Current Terra Commander: Legates Xang Xiao Comprised of multiple legions, these are the ground forces of Ordo Imperialis; the bread and butter of combat. Armed with faith and steeled with equipment, the Legionnaires of Terra march into battle and grind down the foes of the Ordo with brute force. This division is further broken down into units called "Legions". There are currently three legions of which contain a maximum of 30 personnel (excluding the commander). They are as follows: *Legion I: Acies Equitas **Current Commander: Centurion Loki Cramer **Current Vice Commander: Optio Gunau Sodwind *Legion II: Offensio Levitas **Current Commander: Centurion Soulbinder Wolfstein **Current Vice Commander: Optio Intus Infinity *Legion III: Tetria Ferrata **Current Commander: Centurion Cyphre Iredell **Current Vice Commander: Optio Jayce Iredell Each Legion is further broken down into three Contuberniums. The 1st of which is the most elite and recieves special equipment. Astra *Current Commander: Legates Joseph Spearmann The Ordo Imperialis Astra; the air combat branch of the Ordo. Comprised only of those capable of handling the high demands of aerial warfare, the pilots of Astra are considered elite in their own right. "Leading the way from above!" is their motto. Also to be noted is at any time Astra has up to six Ace Pilots that are members of the Astra Apostle. Navis *Current Commander: Vacant (Formerly Legates Keno Pontoppidan) The Navis, by nature, is designed to operate as an autonomous portion of the Ordo Imperialis. Primarily fielded as a stand-off and point consolidation force, the Navis includes two denominations: Departmento Exterminatus, and fleet. The former of the pair handles high yield munitions delivery, and the latter is the mainstay. Officium Curia *Current Commander: Consul Kitsy Bunnyhug (Formerly Consul Arch Graves) The members of this organization are the problem solvers of the Ordo-- their interests are to resolve conflicts diplomatically, and, if necessary, administer punishment in the events of injustice. Complaints or diplomatic issues should be filed within this tier. Frumentarii *Current Commander: Primus (Equivalent to Legates, O-3)Neil Nacon An organization of cloak and daggers, intended for intelligence and counter-intelligence purposes. Only the executives of the divison are publicly known, as all operatives of the Frumentarii are hand chosen for clandestine services. Not unlike the Praetorian Guard, one does not apply to become a member of the Frumentarii. Likewise, their services directly fall to the Imperator's command. Schola *Current Commandant: Centurion Yoko Puff *Vice Commandant: Duplicarius Kristian Kit The Ordo Imperialis Schola is the branch for those working towards the completion of basic training to enter the Ordo. While part of this group, cadets learn the information they need to fully partake in day-to-day activities. Likewise, officials within this group maintain recruitment alongside their training duties. Munitorum The Munitorum is the division of the Ordo Imperialis that houses the collective volunteers of the organization whom are responsible for the creation of its technology, architecture, and other assorted materials. It is an adjunct branch, without rank or denotation of authority, that any member of the Ordo may participate within. Legionary Council The Lords and Ladies of the Ordo; comprised only of the high commanders, whom are responsible for general administration over the branches. At any given time, only three permanent seats exist on the council: Terra, Navis, and Astra. On occassion, the Praefectus (commander) of the Praetorian Guard, or the Primus (commander) of the Frumentarii may sit upon the council as additions depending on the situation. Praetorian Guard *Current Commander: Praetor Praefectus Kytec Switchblade The elite bodyguard and enforcers of the Ordo Imperialis, answering directly and only to the Imperator. Praetors are the eyes, the voice, and when necessary, the fist of the Imperator. Designed for both internal and external purposes, the Praetorians are a diverse, highly talented group. You do not ask to become a Praetorian, you are asked. Current Praetorian Guard members include: *Taffa Markova (Praetor Evocati) *Aelus Janus (Praetor Evocati) *Timmahy Widget (Praetor Evocati) *Demo Radio *Grey Nolder *Tenaki Kupferberg (Praetorian Cadet) *Johann Wilberg (Praetorian Cadet) *Karlhockey Forte (Praetorian Cadet) *Agares Tretiak (Praetorian Cadet) *Sly Axon (Praetorian Select) Rank Structure Below are the ranks of the Ordo Imperialis: Cadets *Cadet (C-1): Rank of members currently in Schola Training. After each phase of training thier cadet rank is denoted by the phase of training accomplished. Enlisted Tier Something important to remember: enlisted members, regardless of their rank, never determine their own policy. Enlisted members, NCOs included, follow dictated policy and rulings. Junior Enlisted *Auxilla (E-0): This rank is reserved for individuals within the examination phase of Ordo induction. *Legionnaire (E-1): Legionnaires are those whom make up the mainstay of the fighting force, bringing the will of the Ordo to the far reaches of the globe with a bit of faith and fire. *Legionnary Corporal (E-2): These individuals are more seasoned members, whom have elevated themselves through time and commitment. Corporals are the reliable, steadfast strength of their organizations. Non-Commisioned Officer A Non-Commisioned Officer rank refers to a member whom has reached a level of responsibility within the organization. These are they policy enforcers. *Sergeant (E-3): The beginning of NCO status within the Ordo Imperialis. Sergeants are dedicated members whom are expected to act as level headed guides to other enlisted personnel. *Veteran Sergeant (E-4): Veteran Sergeants are senior NCO's within the Ordo, a stepping-stone position for aspiring officers within the organization. Members whom obtain this rank will likely find themselves confidants of their command officer, providing support in executive decisions in preparation for future elevations. *Decurion Sergeant (E-5): A limited position, Decurion Sergeant's are the direct go-betweens of the enlisted and commissioned personnel. Those of this position are respected as the senior most of the non-commissioned, with powers specific to orchestrating the efforts of the enlisted personnel within a specific branch, as delegated by command staff. Officer Tier Warrent Officers Warrant officers are typically career individuals; considered “higher” in status than enlisted, but below that of commissioned officers. Warrant officer’s, for the purpose of the group, are fit in between commissioned officers and enlisted personnel—individuals seeking to remain free of command responsibility are best fit here. *Duplicarius (W-1): A go between rank. This is the first step to becoming a Commissioned Officer in the Ordo Imperialis. Members can also choose to stay in this rank for a entire career. People holding this rank are truely elite. Commissioned Officer A member of the Ordo whom has completed cadet officer training (available after enlisted status) and are the executives within the group. These are the policy delegation personnel. *Optio (O-1): Optios are the secondary officers of any branch, as they assist the centurions in the management and fielding of their organizations. The Optio position is fairly generalized position, with authority specific to orchestrating day to day efforts within the Ordo. *Centurion (O-2): Centurions oversee pilots of Astra, the Legions of the Terra, and in a special case, the entirety of a specialized branch (sometimes Schola). These are your line officers, handling operations on a ground level. Centurions are ultimately responsible for their individual legions in the case of Terra, where the status of "centurion" is the required position to command a individual "legion" (squad). *Legates (O-3): The revered rank held by those at the head of the military divisions. They operate and oversee day to day operations among their respective branches. To elevate beyond this position, in a rare case, the Imperator would choose his or her successor. Imperator *Imperator (I-1): Chief Commander of all Ordo operations; military governor of the Ordo territories. The Imperator's word is law. **Current Imperator: Aryte Vesperia Military Treaties The Ordo Imperalis has many enemies and allies throughout Second Life. Below is a current listing (this information is not considered classified by the word of the Imperator, Aryte Vesperia). Allies *Merczateers *Militant Collective *Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) *Titan Industries Incorporated Enemies *2142 *Sparta *39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" *Evil Eagles *German Army *Vanguard Neutral The Ordo Imperialis and its allies are currently in a state of isolation in reguards to the Alliance Navy due to alleged STABLE violations committed by the group. Location The Ordo Imperialis' main base is located in the full private sim Titan . The sim is owned and operated by Aryte Vesperia with the help of Titan Industries Incorporated. Link to Titan Recruitment Applications are open to the public as long as applicants are within guidelines (i.e. a player must have, or be able to prove having, an avatar older than four months of age). Also applications must be willing to pledge exclusive support to the Ordo Imperialis (no membership in any other Second Life Military Groups). Group Media Youtube movies dedicated to the Ordo Imperialis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Se-McpHIE by Keno Pontoppidan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUC-hgXMnSg by Aelus Janus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QLslK9e1SI by Wolfstanus Blackmun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KCajrfri7M by Wolfstanus Blackmun Category:Military Category:Ordo Imperialis Category:Military Groups See Also *Novus Ordo Imperialis *Titan Industries Incorporated *Imperator's Star External Links Offical Ordo Imperialis Website